


Poker Night

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The M&Ms, it seems, are there in place of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff Promptathon](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html), for the prompt, _poker night._

They are sitting around the kitchen table, talking intently enough that the only one who notices her arrival is her son's dog. Frog doesn't move; there are M&Ms on the table, and Natasha is well aware of where she falls on the scale of one to food. 

The M&Ms, it seems, are there in place of money. 

“Corrupting him already, Clint?” she asks, and they look up.

“Daddy's teaching me poker,” John says, green eyes bright and grin trying to be something mature enough for _poker_. 

“He asked,” Clint says, his own smile widening. “Care to join us?”


End file.
